<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>University by WinterDrake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947205">University</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake'>WinterDrake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Brothers, Cats, Family, Friendship, Gen, No prophecy, no magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Noctis’s time at his university.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia &amp; Somnus Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Somnus Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bit of an unfinished piece. Figured I'd post it rather than delete it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just his luck that Noctis was approached by the weirdest person on his first day at Insomnia University. It was the young man's first time away from home and he felt free, almost too free. The world felt almost frightening now that he was on his own. He hoped the feeling would soon pass.</p><p>"Well hello there!" The greeting came from a strangely dressed, violet haired man. Noctis wondered why the man before him was wearing so many layers of patterned clothing and then some odd shawl over top of that. It wasn't even <em>cold</em>.</p><p>"Uh, hello," Noctis managed a greeting back. He was a little put off by the man's sudden approach. His golden eyes were intense as he gazed upon Noctis. He gave off an aura that put the young man instantly on edge.</p><p>"My apologies for disturbing you but I just had to introduce myself. I do not recognize you from prior years so I assume it is your first year here?"</p><p>Noctis nodded. <em>Was this man faculty?</em></p><p>"Ah, welcome then. I do hope you find Insomnia accommodating to your needs. I am Ardyn Izunia, head of the theater department. I am at your service should you require anything at all."</p><p>"Ah, thank you," the younger man responded as his guess was confirmed.</p><p>"I must say, you share such a striking resemblance to my younger brother. May I have your name?" Ardyn said, his eyes seeming to shine as if eager for the response.</p><p>"Oh, uh. Noctis Lucis Caelum," the man said, feeling rather uncomfortable. Maybe he shouldn't have taken time to wander around before his class was to start. He would have been able to avoid this encounter.</p><p>"Well then, hello Noctis. I don't believe your name is on any of my class lists. A shame really. If perhaps it would interest you-"</p><p>"Ardyn!" The firm voice startled Noctis and he jumped. Ardyn turned towards the voice, a smirk forming on his face.</p><p>"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Ardyn chuckled softly and then in a louder voice said, "Somnus! Come over here, if you will."</p><p>Noctis wondered if it would be rude to walk away while the oddly dressed man was distracted. Before he could do it, he caught a glimpse of Somnus. The young student froze, his blue eyes widening in shock.</p><p>Somnus looked familiar. Very much so. His was a face he looked at every morning. Though it was a little sharper and older, Somnus's face looked very much like Noctis's own.</p><p><em>This was Ardyn's younger brother? </em>Noctis thought. <em>They didn't look that much like one another.</em> The newcomer was not paying attention to Noctis but looking towards Ardyn with an annoyed expression.</p><p>"Please don't harass any of the new students, Ardyn. You already have enough of a reputation," Somnus chided.</p><p>"I would never do such a thing! How dare you insinuate," the younger brother feigned insult.</p><p>"<em>Ardyn</em>," the dark-haired man warned, his blue eyes, so much like Noctis's own, narrowing. The other rolled his eyes at the threat.</p><p>"Anyway, come meet Noctis," Ardyn gestured at Noctis. Somnus turned towards the young man.</p><p>Noctis found himself a little embarrassed with two sets of eyes on him, both seemingly faculty. He saw Somnus's eyes widen when they looked upon him. He looked as startled as Noctis had felt seeing him.</p><p>"Noctis, this is Somnus Izunia, my brother," Ardyn continued, "and like I've stated, you two do share quite the resemblance."</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Noctis," Somnus greeted, snapping out of his daze. He offered a hand.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too, sir." Noctis responded politely and shook his hand. <em>Was he supposed to call him sir? Was he even a professor? What did you call a professor again?</em> Noctis couldn't remember. He just wanted out of this situation.</p><p>Neither man commented on it so Noctis assumed that it didn't matter.</p><p>"Is there something you would like to tell me brother?" Ardyn then asked. "The similarities are too much to be just a coincidence. Is he the result of one of your many trysts during our youth?"</p><p>"What, when I was like ten?" Somnus snapped at the insinuation.</p><p>"I would not be surprised with your track record," Ardyn responded with a shrug. A dark glare and then swift punch to his shoulder was the response he received for that. The violet-haired man dramatically held his shoulder as if it were broken.</p><p>"That was both painful and uncalled for. I thought we left our animosity behind. Clean slate and all?"</p><p>"We did. That's for being a dumbass."</p><p>"I'm hurt," Ardyn groaned, "I might have to bring this assault up to the dean."</p><p>"Feel free," Somnus smirked triumphantly. "Aranea will just give me pat on the back. You know that woman would strike you any day of the week. She has little sympathy for you thanks to your antics."</p><p>"It's not my fault she has no sense of humor and can't keep up a conversation without resorting to violence," Ardyn shrugged and let go of his shoulder.</p><p>"I've had many civil conversations with her. I believe it is just your personality. And the fact that I've been told by many you have a very smug and punchable face," Somnus remarked.</p><p>Ardyn glared at him, his face losing all amusement for a moment.</p><p>Noctis could agree to that last part. Seeing as both men were distracted, he finally took the chance to slink off. Somnus and Ardyn continued their conversation, not even noticing the student's sudden departure.</p>
<hr/><p>Thankfully, Noctis was able to find some familiar faces.</p><p>Prompto Argentum, his high school best friend. They were both starting this year. The blonde wanted to get into professional photography and thankfully Insomnia had a course suitable for him.</p><p>Ignis Scientia, his cousin, though Noctis and he could have been brothers with all the time they spent together. They hadn't had much time recently but they'd been close via phone and video calls. Ignis was already in his third year, the top in most of his classes and well on his way to becoming a lawyer.</p><p>Gladiolus Amicitia, a family friend and once again someone Noctis could call a brother. He was also in his third year and on his way to becoming a police officer just like his dad. Gladio had taught Noctis to defend himself, becoming his and Prompto's teacher. He felt everyone should know how to fight if the situation called for it and would offer his help when asked.</p><p>Looking over his schedule, Noctis realized he had Somnus Izunia listed as his Criminal Psychology professor. Though he was going into accounting, wanting to obtain a CPA like his father, he had also decided to take a few extra courses to 'expand his horizons' as his dad liked to say.</p><p><em>Okay</em>, Noctis thought to himself. <em>That was fine. </em>Somnus didn't seem as weird as his brother. He hoped anyway.</p><p>It turned out that it was Prompto that had Ardyn Izunia as a professor for an English class. Noctis wished him a hearty good luck that left the blonde a little puzzled.</p>
<hr/><p>Noctis ended up running into the Izunia brothers outside at noon but luckily, they didn't notice him.</p><p>"And here I am, hurt once again by my cruel brother," Ardyn was saying to Somnus. Both were holding brown paper bags with some logo on the side. Probably fast food but Noctis didn't recognize the place.</p><p>"Why did I let you move in with me again? I regret my kindness," Somnus sighed, looking as if he was done with the world.</p><p>"You would have left your own brother out on the streets? How very unbecoming," Ardyn gasped dramatically. "Who then would be there to make sure you got up on time? Who would make your favourite coffee every morning? Who would remember to feed the <em>cat</em>?"</p><p>"I remember the last one just fine, thank you!" Somnus responded quickly, sounding rather offended. He then continued, "Though, I suppose I can admit there may be <em>some</em> use to having you around. I take back what I said."</p><p>"Good. That is all I want," Ardyn grinned and they began to chat about something else as they wandered away.</p><p>The young man saw the brothers head over to an almost empty table under the shade of a tree. There was a silver haired woman already sitting there. She seemed vaguely familiar until Noctis came to the realization it was the dean of Insomnia University, Aranea Highwind. She was the youngest person in the country to achieve such a position. He recalled Prompto fawning over her picture when they were deciding schools. He could see why but he hadn't paid much attention to her himself.</p><p>Noctis was startled out of his thoughts by a cry of pain. He looked to find Ardyn pouting at the dean while holding his shoulder, the same one Somnus had punched earlier. The dean was sitting by him, calmly eating her meal as if nothing was wrong. Somnus sat across from them both trying, and failing, to hold back a smile.</p><p>Noctis hurried away from there to find Prompto before Ardyn noticed him. He wasn't sure if the man would want to talk to him again but he was taking no chances. He went back inside and navigated the hallways until he found the blonde at their decided upon meeting place. As he approached his friend, Noctis thought back on today's events and began to wonder if his choice in university might have been a mistake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's so short. Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come here, my furry little friend!" Ardyn called out to the third occupant of the house, a fluffy black feline Somnus picked up before Ardyn moved in with him. She'd been a stray, found on the streets while still a kitten.</p><p>The now adult cat responded with a <em>meow</em>, splayed on her side in her favourite sunning spot. When the sun was high in the sky, the windowsill was the perfect place to lay down to feel the warmth of the sun. Somnus liked to lay on the couch beside the window to do the same. Ardyn often found both his brother and the cat napping in their respective spots at the same time.</p><p>"Don't be shy Sigil, your favourite human awaits you," Ardyn cooed, holding out his hands towards the feline as if that would entice her to come to him. When the elder Izunia first moved in, the cat had been afraid of him. Sigil used to flee from the man, even hiss when he attempted to go near. But in time, she'd grown to accept him... At least somewhat.</p><p>The cat would occasionally come up to him now, usually for treats. It was not as often as Ardyn liked and she rarely tolerated it when Ardyn tried to pet her without her initiating contact first. Sigil would just shy away and wander off. Sometimes the man felt used as the cat clearly sought his affections whenever she wanted something out of him. The cat was different with Somnus, following him around all day when he was home, even climbing on his shoulders to sit there as he worked. Ardyn found himself a little jealous at times as Sigil was never like that with him.</p><p>The black cat raised her head to look at Ardyn in curiosity for a moment but then lay it back down, uninterested.</p><p>"Oh come on Sigil," Ardyn insisted. Was it so wrong for him to want a bit of love from his brother's beloved pet? The cat's ears twitched at her name but she refused to move.</p><p>As if his thoughts summoned him, Ardyn heard the door open and Somnus enter their shared home. He'd been a bit late as some students wanted to speak with him about some matter. It might have been about clarifying some assignment but he couldn't be sure. He'd tuned out after his brother began to scold him about something he did that day.</p><p>Finally, Ardyn saw Sigil's ears perk up and she raised her head. She let out a soft <em>meow</em> and pushed herself to her feet. She took a moment to stretch, arching her body like no human could. Sigil then jumped down from the windowsill and padded towards Ardyn.</p><p>"Ah, there we are. I shall treat you like the queen you are," Ardyn cooed, kneeling down to meet the feline.</p><p>… But instead of going to him, Sigil swiftly dodged his hands and rushed past. Ardyn turned to find his younger brother behind him. He was carrying a brown paper bag in one hand.</p><p>"Hello Sigil," Somnus greeted his cat, letting out a soft chuckle and then asked, "is Ardyn bothering you again?"</p><p>The cat meowed, as if saying yes. She began to rub against Somnus's legs, asking for affection. Something Ardyn would have gladly given her, the man thought with a sense of disappointment.</p><p>"Ah, how cruel," Ardyn lamented. "I try so hard to win her favour but she always returns to the inferior of the two of us."</p><p>"Uh huh," Somnus responded, kneeling down and setting the bag he was carrying on the floor. He began to run his fingers through Sigil's fur and the cat purred in response, adoring the attention. She jumped up, pressing her front paws on Somnus's knee. The man smiled and picked up the cat, cradling her in his arms as he stood back up. Sigil's purring just increased and she rubbed her head against his brother's chin now that she could reach it. Ardyn could swear the cat was staring directly at him as she did this, like she <em>knew.</em></p><p><em>Furry little Daemon, </em>Ardyn thought to himself in exasperation. Perhaps cats were just that intelligent, knowing humans would chase after them for their affections no matter how distant they acted. Or maybe even this particular beast just knew Ardyn would and understood she would be offered treats whenever <em>she</em> wanted this way. Either way, she was right.</p><p>"Well this inferior brother brought us both dinner in the form of our favourite pasta. But perhaps I'll give your portion to someone that actually appreciates me," Somnus mused as Sigil continued with her affections, "Like Sigil here. Would you like that my friend? You can have <em>all</em> of Ardyn's food today."</p><p>"I don't think that would be healthy for her," Ardyn remarked, "and you wouldn't be so cruel as to deny me food, would you?"</p><p>"You know how to cook," Somnus argued, rolling his eyes as he began to walk past Ardyn on his way into the living room. He sat down and the cat lay down on his lap.</p><p>"I am exhausted from work today. Take pity on your poor, starving brother," Ardyn clasped his hands in front of him in a begging motion. Though he was attempting to look pitiable, he could barely restrain the smile on his face.</p><p>"He is a dramatic one isn't he," Somnus sighed to his pet but the man was smiling too. "I suppose he does have a point though. Our food is no good for you. How about I treat you with your favourite meal today and allow Ardyn his dinner?"</p><p>Sigil was silent for a while, her ears twitching as if she were thinking. She then let out a <em>meow</em> and both brothers decided to take that as a yes.</p><hr/><p>Noctis glanced at the notebook, one with a red cover and a golden floral print, sitting innocently beside his English textbook. The notebook was closed but the young man had to resist the constant urge to open it up to read what was written inside. It was maddening to wait until the end of class.</p><p>The notebook belonged to a friend of his, one who was currently sitting beside him. He hadn't known she was attending this university until he saw her in class his first day. To say he was shocked to see her smiling face was an understatement.</p><p>Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was a childhood friend of Noctis's but he had been given no opportunity to see her in person in over five years. She and her brother moved away and never did they return. Her brother's name was Ravus and he held a grudge against Noctis and his family for the death of his mother. Their families had once been very close, especially since both had lost one parent in their households, but things changed after a certain incident.</p><p>Over ten years ago, Regis had failed in saving Sylvia Nox Fleuret in the aftermath of a car accident. Sylvia had been driving with Regis in the passenger seat. Luna, Ravus and Noctis had been in the back. On their way back home from the movies, a drunk driver had struck them. Their vehicle rolled over a few times from the impact and everyone had ended up hurt in some way.</p><p>Noctis couldn't remember much of the details himself and his dad never really talked about it. All he knew was that his dad pulled Luna out of the car when she was unable to. Ravus managed to free himself without help despite a broken leg. But both Noctis and Sylvia were severely injured and losing blood, the latter much more so. Noctis was told later on that his dad prioritized his son's life over Sylvia's.</p><p>Noctis survived but Slyvia did not. Ravus had been devastated after that, blaming Noctis's father for his mother's fate even after doctors had said she likely would not have made it even with help. The siblings had other family nearby and had been adopted by them. They'd remained in the city some more years before finally moving away.</p><p>Luna and Noctis had resorted to talking via a notebook after the accident when they saw how upset Ravus would get when he caught them together. Luna didn't blame Noctis or his family even if her brother did. The two decided to leave the book in a secret place only they knew of. Noctis remembered checking the spot every day to see if the book was there. He knew Luna did the same. They'd filled up several notebooks from writing to one other in such a way.</p><p>It took a few years for Ravus to lose some of his anger but he disapproved of Noctis even to this day. The notebook was obsolete now that both friends had cell phones and had been using those to stay in contact.</p><p>Noctis hadn't expected Luna to set their old unfinished notebook by his side after they had greeted one another that first day of class. Inside was a response to the final message Noctis had written. They'd been talking about their upcoming birthdays and how both knew by snooping that they'd finally be getting cell phones. The young man recalled it was later that year that Luna moved away.</p><p>The notebook brought back such memories and Noctis felt himself tear up when he looked through the pages later inside his dorm room. Since then, he and Luna would give the other person the notebook every time they had their class together. Noctis felt like a kid again, but in a good way. Luna seemed to enjoy doing this again too.</p><hr/><p>Only two weeks into classes, Noctis was startled to find a cat in Professor Izunia's lecture hall. The black cat was curled up on the desk, looking as if it were asleep.</p><p>Though many students were confused, no one dared say anything. Somnus started his lecture like normal and did not even mention the cat. Throughout the lesson, the feline did not move except for an occasional twitch of it's tail. Noctis found himself rather distracted with thoughts of petting the cat. He'd always loved animals.</p><p>After the lesson was over, the students filed out of class whispering among themselves about today's 'guest'. It was a nice change to be honest. Most of the time Noctis would hear them talking about how much he looked like their professor. Both he and Somnus had been asked multiple times if they were related. As far as both were aware they were not and stated as much. It was just a strange occurrence.</p><p>Noctis was one of the last students to leave but he froze when he felt something brush up against his leg. He looked down and saw that the cat had leapt off the desk and was now by his feet.</p><p>The feline stared up at him, it's yellow eyes unblinking. It looked like it wanted something.</p><p>"Umm, hi?" Noctis said. Though he still felt the urge to pet the cat, its intense gaze was a little off putting. It also wasn't his cat so he kept his hands to himself.</p><p>"You may pet her," Somnus said, glancing up briefly before returning his eyes to the podium before him and the large binder he was writing in.</p><p>"Oh, uh. Thank you," Noctis said and leaned down to cautiously brush the cat's head. The cat moved to sit down on her hind legs, her tail curling around her. Noctis froze when she began to move and the cat didn't seem to like that. She let out a demanding <em>meow </em>as she glared at the hand that had been petting her<em>.</em></p><p>Not needing any more incentive, Noctis crouched down and began to pet the cat like he'd been wanting to earlier. She seemed to like it, letting out a soft purr. It was a sound the young man loved to hear from any cat. He planned on getting his own one day.</p><p>"What's her name?" Noctis asked.</p><p>"Sigil," Somnus responded, "she's not usually this friendly to strangers but perhaps our similar faces makes her comfortable with you."</p><p>"I'm okay with that," Noctis laughed when Sigil suddenly leapt at his hand when he tried to retract it. The young man looked over at the professor as the cat playful began to bite. She didn't press hard at all with her teeth, seemingly knowing already how much pressure was too much. "Is there a reason she's here?"</p><p>"Does there need to be?" Somnus asked instead of answering.</p><p>"So cats are just allowed on campus?" Noctis wondered allowed. Maybe he could get a cat sooner that he'd been hoping.</p><p>"I didn't say that," Somnus shrugged. He smiled then and Noctis was reminded of the older Izunia in that expression. "As long as Aranea doesn't hear of this, and my students do not complain, I think Sigil might make an occasional appearance during my lectures."</p><p>Noctis found himself feeling bad for Aranea. He wondered if any of her staff actually followed the rules. Already there had been trouble with several professors, including one the students referred to as the 'Mad Scientist'. Thankfully, Noctis was not taking any sort of biology classes else he might have Verstael Besithia as his instructor. Though in all honesty, it didn't seem like the man would be teaching for much longer. Threatening to vivisect one's students or perform various other experiments on them was kind of frowned upon.</p><p>An occasional cat in the lecture hall was not a big deal to Noctis. It was actually something he was quite alright with. Cats were awesome.</p><hr/><p>"So have you thought about my offer at all?" Ardyn asked as he cornered Noctis in a hallway. The young man cursed, having hoped to avoid the strange professor today.</p><p>"I have," Noctis responded, "and I still have to say no. I am not looking to add to my course load."</p><p>And it was true. Noctis just started his first semester. He was still getting used to everything and did not wish to overwork himself at the very beginning.</p><p>"But I can guarantee that my course will be beneficial to you," Ardyn insisted, "my introductory class is meant to aid more introverted and shy individuals like yourself. The class is designed to help you overcome your fears and reservations while among your peers and in public settings. I aid my student's in building confidence in themselves."</p><p>The last part was said with pride. To be honest, the thought did sound a little appealing to Noctis. He <em>was</em> shy and introverted. He preferred to avoid embarrassing himself in situations he couldn't handle so he tended to keep to himself unless he was with people he knew.</p><p>But Noctis's semester was already packed. He really couldn't take on anything else on right now.</p><p>"Sorry. Maybe next year?" Noctis finally compromised. "I can't guarantee it though."</p><p>"As you wish," Ardyn relented, "I understand. I do hope you'll join a class of mine in the future."</p><p>Noctis sighed in relief when Ardyn said his goodbyes. It's not that the young man disliked the professor but his presence could be off-putting. Prompto even said the same. The older Izunia apparently liked to mess with his students and they were never sure if it was for fun or if he had some malicious intent behind it. They did say that he was very entertaining however. Ardyn always had something to say about things going on in the world and even with the other faculty. He somehow knew most of the gossip that went around campus. The man always had plenty of interesting stories to tell and would somehow weave them into his lessons.</p><p>Prompto even said he was a surprisingly good teacher. And that he always willing to help out if you asked him for it. … If you could get past the his usual weirdness that is.</p><p>Noctis would continue to think about it but maybe he would end up taking one of Ardyn's classes someday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ended up adding a little more of whatever I could think up to this. Can't guarantee anything more but perhaps I will update this again if something else comes to me. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ignis?" Surprised, Noctis said the name out loud as he stood in his room. He just walked in to find someone already there. At first, he'd thought his room had been broken into but quickly realized it was just his friend. How had he even gotten in? Noctis was sure he'd locked the door when he left for classes that morning.</p><p>"Ah, there you are," Ignis turned to smile at his dark-haired friend. He was holding a quite full looking garbage bag in hand.</p><p>"What are you doing? And why are you in my room?"</p><p>"Your father asked me to look after you, Noct," Ignis said if that explained everything. And maybe to him it did. But Noctis didn't think his dad meant breaking into his room to… Clean? "And it seems like that was a wise choice."</p><p>Embarrassed, Noctis finally noticed then that his room was much cleaner than before. It was far from how he'd left it that morning. Prompto had come over for the weekend and they'd just binged on junk food and played video games after finishing their homework. There had been empty wrappers from fast food left on the small coffee table, a mess on the counters and the sink had been full of dishes. He'd meant to clean it Sunday night but he'd just fallen asleep instead.</p><p>"I was going to clean it, Specs," Noctis insisted, "you really didn't have to do it for me… Or break into my room to do it."</p><p>"Apologies, but your father worries, and so do I. The first year can be quite stressful for many. Your father was just telling me last night how he fared during his own school years."</p><p>"Wait," Noctis realized something, "how often have you been speaking with my dad?"</p><p>"We give each other a call once or twice a week," Ignis revealed as he tied the bag he was holding and set it on the ground.</p><p>"Oh," Noctis responded. He was a little surprised but he shouldn't have been. His dad and Ignis had been close. His friend had been over so often that they were basically brothers. And since Ignis's own parents had passed away when he was young, Regis had basically been a father figure to him growing up as his own Uncle was far too busy to be one. Ignis was a few years older than Noctis and far more mature for his age so he always got along with people older than himself.</p><p>Noctis snapped back to attention when he realized his friend was talking again.</p><p>"... and after that, I can help make some meals for the week so you are not constantly eating out. That is not healthy."</p><p>Maybe Noctis should be mad about all of this but he found he was not. There was a time this would have upset him though. But right now, he really was stressed. It was only the first day of the week and he was already feeling a little overwhelmed. And having someone care enough to help him out felt good though he did wish he'd spoken to him about this first.</p><p>"Thanks Iggy." Noctis said and meant it, "but next time please talk to me before you go doing all this."</p><p>"Again, my apologies Noct," Ignis did seem to realize that this was probably not the best way to go about this, "you were in class and I had a bit of free time. I promise to ask next time."</p><p>"Thanks," Noctis smiled. Together, the two cleaned up whatever remained of the weekend's mess and went out to the grocery store to shop for the meals they would soon prepare.</p>
<hr/><p>"Alright pretty boy, tell me the deal with you and the Izunias," the silver haired dean cornered Noctis in an empty hallway one day.</p><p>"Uh… What do you mean?" Noctis said, unsure of what the woman meant. He was backed up against the wall with her far too close to him for comfort.</p><p>"There is no way you two can look <em>that </em>similar to Somnus and not be related. So what is it?" The woman demanded with a smirk upon her lips. "Are you an estranged younger brother? Was there an illicit affair by a parent? Or perhaps you are in fact the abandoned child of the younger brother. You two do look eerily similar. Spill."</p><p>"None of the above?" Noctis said meekly, feeling like his personal space was being far too encroached upon. Aranea was rather intimidating.</p><p>The dean stepped back, giving Noctis some space, and sighed, "damn. At least make this a little more entertaining. Give me something, even if it isn't true."</p><p>"Sorry," Noctis found himself apologizing, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want to start any more rumours. He'd already heard everything the dean said being gossiped around and <em>more</em>.</p><p>"Well then, carry on," Aranea said simply and turned to walk away like nothing had happened.</p><p>Noctis was left looking after, a little unsure of what just happened.</p>
<hr/><p>"She said you were what?"</p><p>Noctis sighed, his blonde friend was far too excited at one particular piece of his story.</p><p>"Can we focus on the fact that this isn't the last time I'll be confronted like this? I hear this stuff so often that even I'm starting to believe the rumours. Maybe I am adopted and my dad hasn't told me the truth yet. Or maybe I really was switched at birth."</p><p>"You really think so?" Prompto asked.</p><p>"No," Noctis snorted. His dad would have told him if so. He would not keep that from him... Or at least he hoped. The young man quickly shook such thoughts from his head before he did truly begin to question his entire life.</p><p>"Right. Right. My bad." Prompto said. "... But I will just have to say I'm so jealous. I wish she called me pretty."</p><p>"Get out of my room, Prom," Noctis threw a pillow at his friend who just caught it with a laugh.</p>
<hr/><p>"Gladiolus," professor Gilgamesh called out, "please see me after class."</p><p>Gladio sighed. He was not in the mood to deal with whatever he must have failed at today. He was too exhausted for it.</p><p>"You wanted to see me?" Gladio waited until the last student left to approach his teacher.</p><p>"Yes," the professor responded, lowering the lid to his laptop and giving his student his full attention, "is something the matter?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Gilgamesh did not say anything further, he just waited.</p><p>"Is it that easy to tell?" Gladio sighed, relenting and answering the older man.</p><p>"Gladiolus, your grades have suffered this past month when before you've always been one of the best in my class. The drive and determination I've always seen in you has faded. Something is the matter and I hope you can confide in me a little on what that might be."</p><p>"It's just…" Gladio began, not wanting to give out the full details. "I wasn't able to help someone. Not how I wanted."</p><p>The younger man didn't really want to get into it. It was still a sore spot for him. His first real encounter in helping someone in trouble and all he'd done was get his ass beat. Thankfully, someone had called the cops and everything turned out okay in the end... But could he really be a cop if was <em>that</em> pathetic?</p><p>"So you are questioning your capabilities because of this incident and it is causing you to lose focus?"</p><p>"Yeah…" Gladio said sheepishly. "I don't mean for it to. I've been training at the gym more often and I think I've just been exhausting myself a little too much. I want to be better but… Lately I've been feeling like I can't be. I enrolled to become a cop and to save others, not fail at it."</p><p>"Gladiolus. Please do not let one incident, however severe it might have been, destroy your self confidence. Sometimes, you cannot save everyone and that is the truth of this world. However that does not mean you should not try or that you should give up when such a thing inevitably occurs. Even the most venerated cop will fail at times." Gilgamesh advised. "It is admirable that you want to better yourself because whatever incident occurred but allowing your grades to suffer will not help anyone. If you wish, I can offer my assistance in helping you catch up after class. I will even allow you to make up some of the assignments you've done poorly on."</p><p>"Yeah… That would be great," the student responded with wide eyes, rather surprised at the offer. He wondered why his professor would do so much for him out of his own time... But maybe it was because he did see something in him. Gladio felt a warmth inside of him. A bit of the self loathing he'd been feeling began to ease. Not all of it but it was a start.</p>
<hr/><p>Somnus typed on his laptop as Sigil slept on his lap. The man occasionally stopped to run his fingers through her fur as he worked. His lesson plans for next month's classes had to be adjusted. The man liked to change his classes to suit his students. He'd found this year's class tended to lose focus when he played documentaries and seemed to work well on rather well on group assignments. He would remove the two other documentaries he'd planned to show them and replace them with his own lectures instead. He would also change their solo presentation assignment to allow for groups.</p><p>Ardyn was the same, even if he seemed like the person who would just wing his classes or did not have a plan in mind. His brother was quite adept at planning out things in his own head and adjusting them on the fly while Somnus preferred writing them in advance to have something to refer back to.</p><p>Both methods worked well for them and they were considered two of the best professors in the Insomnia University.</p><p>Somnus was distracted from his work when he heard the door open and shut. He then head his brother call out excitedly, "I'm home! And I've brought a lovely little treat for you Sigil!"</p><p>Sigil ears perked up at her name but she did not move from her owner's lap. The cat understood the word 'treat' meant something special to eat but since it was Ardyn saying it, she did not care enough to get up.</p><p>Somnus chuckled, "he tries so hard for your affections. I wonder when you'll relent enough to give him some."</p><p>Sigil just gave a sleepy meow in response, not moving even when her name was called again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another short addition for this as I work on the final chapter of Switch. I have about 3.5k words written for that and already planned out all the scenes I want in it. I'm just struggling in writing everything I want in it. I hope to finish it sometime soon but I feel it is still a long way away from that.</p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>